Le dernier rassmeblement de la communauté
by Idril Elanesse
Summary: Longtemps après la dissolution de la communauté, un navire arrive en vue des Havres gris avec à son bord Frodon, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Celebron, revenus des terres immortelles. La dernière prophétie de Galadriel est sur le point de se réalis
1. Prologue

Le Dernier Rassemblement de La Communauté.  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
J'ai bien supplié Tolkien et new Line de me donner les persos, mais ça ne semble pas d'actualité pour le moment....bouhouhou !!! donc tout ça c'et à eux....*enooooooooooorme soupir*  
  
Résumé :  
  
Longtemps après la dissolution de la communauté, un navire arrive en vue des Havres gris avec à son bord Frodon, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Celebron, revenus des terres immortelles. La dernière prophétie de Galadriel est sur le point de se réaliser, et le monde de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres......  
  
Rating :  
  
R, pour la suite de l'histoire.  
  
N/A :  
  
Parmi cette « nouvelle » communauté, il y a des revenants !!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, c'est moi qui décide !!!! ;-)  
  
***  
  
Le Dernier Rassemblement de La Communauté.  
  
Prologue  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Tout droit sortie d'un songe, je sens en mon c?ur que quelque chose s'apprête à changer. La chambre royale et le grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de velours. Sous les draps, tout contre moi, je sens son corps à l'aura puissante et protectrice. Mon esprit se trouble, je perds mon pressentiment. Oubliant le corps chaud qui repose à mes côtés, je me concentre et tâche de le retrouver. Ca y est. Une indéfinissable émotion m'emplit, comme si l'ancien allait redevenir nouveau. J'entends une voix qui résonne. « Arwen Undomiel »......Atar ! A cette voix vient s'ajouter l'odeur de l'iode et la clarté d'un soleil marin. Tout ce que veux dire ceci est stupide. Si les rêves existaient cela en seraient un. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et les chevaux ne sont pas encore prêt d'avoir des ailes, ni ne sont prêt d'êtres remplacés par un quelconque autre moyen de locomotion. Passablement agacée de n'avoir été réveillée que par des souhaits irréalisables, je me met sur un coude et couve du regard l'homme qui sommeil à mes côtés. Aragorn Elessar. Mon amour, mon Roi. Le soleil entre à flot à travers les fins rideaux de soie. Je dépose un baiser sur son front, passe une robe et sors.  
  
Il entend une porte s'ouvrir et se retourne. Avez-vous réussi ? J'y compte, mais à t-elle conservé toutes ses facultés télépathiques ? ça, je l'ignore. La Dame Galadriel hoche la tête et dit : Votre sang coule dans ses veines, une elfe ne perds pas son pouvoir et les liens du sang sont indéniables. Elrond acquiesce et la Dame s'en va, refermant la porte aussi doucement qu'elle l'avait ouverte.  
  
Je marche à travers les longs couloirs en pierre et les hauts murs de la citadelle. Je m'arrête devant une porte, celle de mon fils. Quelques secondes d'immobilité.....tout va bien, il dort. Je repars en me dirigeant vers les jardins du palais. Arrivée au dehors, j'inspire profondément le délicieux air pur. Le vent fouette l'arbre blanc et celui reste fier et dressé contre tous éléments. Je m'assied sur un blanc, lisse ma robe sur mes jambes et m'adossant au mur de pierre, ferme les yeux pour réfléchir. Mes rêves me soucient ces derniers temps, ils sont si étranges et si réels. Ce serait des prophéties si leur contenu n'était pas aussi invraisemblable. J'espère nuit après nuit avoir la clef de ce mystère.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà, juste une petite introduction à ce qui va suivre ! je suppose que là vous savez dans quel corps je me trouve ! mdr ! N'essayez pas de m'exorciser !! héhé !! ;-) ! L'histoire à suivre vous a verrez avec différents points de vue, et vous la vivrez en plusieurs personnages ! Si vous voulez la suite, REVIEWEZ !!! Idril Elanessë. 


	2. Rêves et pensées

Disclaimer : J'ai bien supplié Tolkien et new Line de me donner les persos, mais ça ne semble pas d'actualité pour le moment....bouhouhou !!! Donc tout ça c'et à eux....*enooooooooooorme soupir*  
  
Résumé : Longtemps après la dissolution de la communauté, un navire arrive en vue des Havres gris avec à son bord Frodon, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Celebron, revenus des terres immortelles. La dernière prophétie de Galadriel est sur le point de se réaliser, et le monde de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres......  
  
Rating : R, pour la suite de l'histoire.  
  
N/A : Parmi cette « nouvelle » communauté, il y a des revenants !!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, c'est moi qui décide !!!! ;-)  
  
***  
  
Réponse aux reviews !  
  
Feariel : Bon, je sais bien que des fois elle paraît cruche dans les films...mais chez moi elle est intelligente et elle sait se battre ! plutôt bien qui plus est ! na !! mdr !! sinon , peux tu men dire plus sur feanor, et dans kel livre (ou film)je pourrais le trouver ??? les vnouveaux persos sont toujours les bienvenus !! :d Continue à reviewer et à me donner ton avis !!!  
  
Cissa : é bé oui, c bizarre !! ( me demande si ya pas un oud eux héros disparus qui nauraient normalement rien a faire là qui vont pas venir faire un tour ! mdr !! merciiiiiii !! vala la suite !! et plein de becs !!  
  
Nicole : Kikoo May ! si la présentation avait déconné dailleurs là jespere que ça le feras pas sinon je tue qq1. mais pas dinquiètude : je suis adorable. Enfin......et là, ten penses quoi ??  
  
Ginny Mc Gregor : Vala !!! 1er chapitre !! héhé moi je sais très boen ou je v vous mener, reste à savoir si je vais reussir à vous le faire comprendre à vous ! cest dejà plus dur !! ( bon, maintenant que je me suis bien amusée à posséder chaque corps ou ils paraissent tous un peu perplexes...quen penses tu ?  
  
Bisous enoooooooooormes à mes deux succubes !! je vous adore !!  
  
***  
  
Chapitre I  
  
Rêves et pensées.  
  
Je suis lentement bercé d un côté à l'autre par la douceur des vagues qui lèches la coque de notre embarcation. Je remue légèrement dans ma petite couchette aux draps de soie, brodés par les Elfes. Tout ici sent le bois, le naturel et l'ancien, et cela m'emplit d un certain respect pour cet univers elfique dont je suis maintenant si coutumier. Mon premier voyage à bord de ce vaisseau est identique à celui là, et pourtant, se mêlant à la joie, je sens une terreur sourde me tordre les entrailles. Je ne sais pourquoi je suis là, je ne sais pourquoi j'ai voulu revenir. Les miens me manquent et si je puis leur porter secours, je le ferais bien volontiers. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un autre que moi qui a exprimé par ma bouche mon désir de partir.....  
  
Un elfe pousse la porte de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. J enfouis ma tête sous les draps, avec la ferme intention de faire semblant de dormir. Je ne souhaite rien dire. Mon visiteur se racle la gorge, et son ombre s'étend jusqu'à mon lit tandis qu'il a avancé d un pas.  
  
_ Monsieur Frodon ? Il faut vous lever, le petit déjeuner est prêt et notre arrivée proche.  
  
Puis, n étant pas dupe et sachant parfaitement que je lavais entendu, il se retira. Avec un soupir, je rejette les couvertures et pose les pieds à terre. J étouffe un bâillement. Voila bien quelque chose que je ne perdrais jamais : l habitude des longues nuits de sommeil alors que les elfes se satisfassent de si peu de temps. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bouclés, essayant d y mettre un semblant d'ordre, puis écarquillant les yeux pour me réveiller tout à fait, me hisse sur mes pieds et sors de la cabine.  
  
*** [Citadelle de Minas Tirith]  
  
Le soleil entre à flot par les rideaux de la chambre à coucher. Je rêve, tout en étant à moitié conscient. J étends la main à mon côté pour sentir la douce peau de mon épouse, mais ne rencontre que le vide et le froid des draps. J ouvre tout à fait les yeux et réfléchit rapidement. Après toutes ces années où j'ai été séparé d'elle, je ne suis toujours pas habitué à la trouver à mes côtés. Et lorsqu elle n y est pas, je me laisse aller à de bien sombres suppositions. Je décide de me lever, et après m être habillé et coiffé, je m'engouffre dans le couloir du palais. Je m arrête devant une porte, celle de notre fils. Je tends l'oreille, mais pas un son. Tout va bien, il dort. Je vais jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et arrivé là bas cherche un moment entre les grands rayonnages. Avec mon livre à la main, je m en vais m asseoir dans l un des grands fauteuils.  
  
[Les terres immortelles]  
  
Bien qu étant fondées sur de simple suppositions, (et pour cause : personne n en est revenu jusqu'à présent.), les terres immortelles sont la promesse dune vie que nul désagrément ne pourrait altéré. Il est prétendu continent des morts et des elfes. Des morts qui, une fois arrivés là bas sous forme d'âmes, reprennent leur apparence physique et vivent comme avant dans la douce quiétude du pays. Les elfes, eux, ont été les seuls à sen faire refuges, et c'est désormais là bas que résident les derniers représentants de cette race pourtant si sage qui occupait la terre du milieu. Tous sont partis au début du quatrième âge. Ne reste ici que quelques uns, et Arwen Undomiel, surnommée Arwen étoile du soir. Reine de Gondor et épouse du Roi Aragorn Elessar. Fille d Elrond Peredhil, Maître de Rivendell. [.....] Si personne n en est revenu ce n'est cependant pas parce que cela est impossible. Le mystère reste entier......  
  
J interromps ma lecture, et sachant que le livre ne peut rien m'apporter de plus, le repose soigneusement sur son étagère. Je n y vois pas plus clair, et pourtant je sens que quelque chose n'est pas irrévocable. Il n y a nul témoignage, aucun écrit qui puisse me faire penser que ce n'est qu un rêve. Même si ma raison me le souffle. Je sors et marche au hasard des couloirs, pour me retrouver devant le jardin. J hésite un instant, puis sort. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel est une invitation à une promenade matinale. Je parcours les chemins que ma femme a passé de longues heures à aménager, à soigner les fleurs et les arbres qui sont alentours. J admirerais toujours le soin et la patience qu'ont les elfes face à la nature. Je tourne à droite pour me rapprocher dune source d'eau chantante qui jaillit de la roche de la montagne même. Près d'elle, assise sur un banc, ses longs cheveux bruns sur lesquels le soleil s'amuse à créer des reflets irisés, elle est là. Mon étoile.  
  
***  
  
Il s'approche d'elle sans bruit, mais il n empêche quelle relève la tête en souriant. Ses lèvres dessinent à son tour un sourire. Il avait oublié combien les elfes sont sensibles au moindre changement de leur environnement songea t il avec un pincement étrange au c?ur. Elle se lève et il la serre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle était déjà dune beauté parfaite avant, mais ses formes épanouies avec la maternité lui allaient extrêmement bien. Et elle avait perdu cette teinte presque maladive qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir lorsque le soleil restait trop longtemps caché derrière les nuages.  
  
_Que fais tu ? S'enquit Aragorn. _Rien, je réfléchissais.  
  
Ils se rassoient sur le banc et chacun se plonge à nouveau dans ses pensées. Arwen tend la main vers son amant et lui fait lever la tête pour plonger son regard au plus profond des siens. _Tu vas peut être me croire folle......commença t elle......  
  
***  
  
Je ne sais pas en définitive ce que je fais vraiment ici. L avenir ne réside plus en la force de notre peuple. Nous ne dominons plus le monde. Alors pourquoi revenir pour faire quelque tâche obscure ? Nous y serons de plus peut être inutiles. Une image s'impose à mon esprit. Celle dune elfe gambadant joyeusement dans les jardins de Rivendell. Arwen, ma fille. Voilà pourquoi......J entends sonner une cloche. Sachant que l on m'appelle, je descend lentement l'escalier et me tiens dos à la porte, une fraction de seconde. Le temps de me recomposer ce masque absolument impénétrable que j'affectionne.  
  
***  
  
[Une salle à manger, sur l eau]  
  
Il y a une discussion animée et générale entre les convives. Les plats circulent et passent de main en main. Elrond Peredhil fait son entrée, et lui succède le silence. Tout le monde s'est tu, les regards convergent vers lui tandis que les personnes attablées se lèvent et s'inclinent respectueusement vers lui. Il leur fait signe de sasseoir et lui-même va à sa place, sièger en bout de table. C'est plus qu un simple déjeuner, tout le monde le sait, et les têtes tournées vers lui dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne vient pas l'atteste au plus haut point. Elrond ne fait pas attention aux regards, se sert généreusement et relève la tête, semblant enfin remarquer le silence qui l'entoure.  
  
_Allez y, murmure t-il dune voix lasse. Posez vos questions, dites moi ce que vous voulez me dire ou blâmez moi de ce que j'ai omis de faire.  
  
Personne ne souffle mot, pour un peu l on entendrait une mouche voler. Galadriel sourit à l'assemblée et Gandalf se racle la gorge.  
  
_ Vraiment, si vous revenez ici à reculons, pourquoi le faire ? Lança Mithrandir.  
  
Les têtes se tournent brusquement vers le vieil homme et tous restent bouche bée, attendant la réponse du seigneur Elrond. Celui-ci à l'air de s'étrangler avec le breuvage que contient son verre. Il repose doucement la délicate coupe et semble reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu il parle, c'est dune voix claire ou résonne les intonations d une détermination rageuse.  
  
_Si nous revenons, tous autant que nous soyons, c'est pour nous battre. Et je suppose que chacun d'entre vous sent en son c?ur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je n ai pas aidé à sauvé cette terre des ténèbres pour l y voir sombrer de nouveau. Je n ai pas assisté à l'extermination de mon peuple pour ne pas le voir renaître ! Et je n ai pas combattu sans avoir à l'esprit que je le ferais aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire pour notre survie à tous. Maintenant, nous sommes les seuls à connaître le drame qui se prépare et les ombres s'épaississent de nouveau. Si nous sommes auprès des autres, la communauté sera à nouveau unie, et alors, nous pourrons agir.  
  
Le seigneur Elrond a parlé pour tous. Cela se sent. Personne n'ajoute quoique ce soit, et aucun n en manifeste l'envie. Ils regardent droit devant eux, comme pour voir la terre qui s'approche à travers les épais murs du vaisseau.  
  
***  
  
[Edoras, Royaume du Rohan]  
  
Alors que je mène deux de mes bêtes à l'écurie, une douleur me vrille le crâne. Je m'assoie, tremblante à terre. Malgré moi, mon corps se convulse et j'entends en moi des échos qui n'ont pas lieu d être. J entends un cris surpris, puis une cavalcade. Des pas pressants qui s'approchent, dans ma direction. Je sens que l on m'emporte, et je reconnais les larges épaules sur lesquelles je suis juchée. Mon mari passe ainsi les portes du palais et me dépose dans la chambre, sur le grand lit. Il s'assied à côté de moi, caressant mes longs cheveux blonds. Il attend manifestement que je reprenne conscience et que je lui dise un mot. Mais, le temps de battre des cils et je me sens aspirée par le néant.  
  
***  
  
Je lai vue s'effondrer à terre, secouée de convulsions dont le rythme semblait donné par une force invisible. Sans réfléchir plus avant, j'ai lancé un cris, et ai couru pour la sauver. De quoi ? Je l'ignore. Je lai hissée sur mon dos et maintenant, elle est là, elle repose entre les draps. J entends des pas légers qui s'approchent de la porte, et qui s arrêtent derrière en hésitant. Doucement, je me lève pour ne pas réveiller ma dame endormie et vais jusqu'à l'ouverture de chêne. Ma fille me sourit, ses yeux cherchant les miens d un air inquiet.  
  
_Maman....  
  
_Va bien. Complétai je fermement. Va, Lùthien, elle a juste besoin de repos.  
  
Je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur son front. La jeune fille s'éloigne d un pas digne, sans un regard en arrière. Son assurance est inquiétante. Ou court elle ainsi ? Depuis quelques jours les nuits de notre couple sont peuplées de chimères et autres rêves étranges. C'est déjà si étrange de rêver, et si peu commun, mais nos rêves à nous dépassent la logique de tout ce que l on pourrait enseigner. Jamais je n'avais remarqué à quel point un rêve peut être important ni une précision aussi grande, allant jusqu'à toucher le moindre petit détail.....Peut être ce soudain malaise n'était que la suite de cette série apparemment noire.  
  
***  
  
[Sur les terres du royaume du Gondor, en route vers Minas Tirith]  
  
Voilà bien plusieurs jours que je voyage. J ai quitté la forêt noire dès la première sensation en moi que quelque chose d invraisemblable, de sombre et d abject allait de nouveau se produire. Je n'avais éprouvé cela depuis le retour de l'anneau. Les rêves s'enchaînaient et il me semblait y entendre des voix, des voix trop distinctes pour êtres fictives. Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais aussi vite accouru à cet appel silencieux et nullement formulé, mais je voulais en avoir le c?ur net, rien que pour mettre enfin mon esprit au repos. Les sens aiguisés d un elfe ne le trompent jamais, ou rarement. Et bien que j espérais de tout c?ur que mes sens me jouent quelques tours, je savais qu il n en était rien. Le temps semblait suspendu entre moi et le reste de la terre et je galopais sans en tenir le moindre compte vers la cité des rois. Les routes sont calmes, trop calmes. Rien n y bouge, et rien n y vit. Ce n'est qu'une suite de déserts sans importance. Mais où est donc le chemin du vrai ? Deviendrions nous tous fous et à ce point paranoïaques qu'il ne nous serait même plus possible de profiter dune douce journée de quiétude sans craindre quelle ne dissimule autre chose ? Telles étaient les propos que je me tenais tendis que j'approchais de la cité où je venais chercher la clef de mes interrogations.  
  
***  
  
[Hobbitbourg, La Comté] _Je reviens ! Voilà la seule explication que je lance à ma femme et à mes filles avant de sortir en courant de notre petit trou. Je cours à en perdre haleine jusqu'à cul de sac. Et si......et si il était là ?? J en suis persuadé même si tout cela me paraît plus qu'invraisemblable. J accélère le pas et dans ma course percute un de mes voisins. Je m'excuse platement avant de repartir, sous son regard ahuri. M est avis que personne avant moi n'avait du lui faire pareil affront. Une fois arrivé là bas, je pousse la porte et entre dans le vestibule. Je parcours les pièces rapidement en l appellent. Ces pièces que j'ai si souvent partagées avec lui. La cuisine ou nous prenions certains repas, son bureau où il finissait son ?uvre, la petite chambre.....Mais bientôt je dois me rendre à l évidence : il n y a personne. Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je me précipite vers celle-ci, étant sûr que c'est celui que j'attends qui est derrière.  
  
***  
  
Deux petits hobbits percutent de plein fouet le troisième, et tous trois se trouvent, sans savoir vraiment comment, précipités à terre. Sam se relève en se frottant la tête. Il a heurté un mur. Les deux autres gémissent en se relevant. Ils se regardent, et comprennent : Il n y a personne. Tous sont venus sur la même impulsion et le même espoir que leur compagnon serait de retour. Ils se dévisagent et finissent par éclater d un rire nerveux, tant la situation leur semble maintenant ridicule. Ils s'assoient dans la cuisine, et Sam descend à la cave pour chercher du vin, et quelques gâteaux.  
  
_Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit, avoue Merry. Jetait persuadé qu'il était là.  
  
_Moi aussi, souffle Pippin.  
  
Sam hoche la tête en distribuant les friandises.  
  
_C'est étrange, pourquoi avions nous tous la même impression ? demande t- il.  
  
Mais les autres haussent les épaules, trop occupés maintenant à déguster les provisions qui encombrent la table.  
  
A suivre.  
  
N/A : Voilà, c'est fouillis, il n y a pas d action, mais c'est le premier chapitre, je plante le décor, je bêche, j'arrose, j'enlève les mauvaises herbes....mdr ! Si vous voulez la suite, REVIWEZ ! Idril. 


	3. Visite

Disclaimer : J'ai bien supplié Tolkien et new Line de me donner les persos, mais ça ne semble pas d'actualité pour le moment....bouhouhou !!! Donc tout ça c'et à eux....*enooooooooooorme soupir*  
  
Résumé : Longtemps après la dissolution de la communauté, un navire arrive en vue des Havres gris avec à son bord Frodon, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Celebron, revenus des terres immortelles. La dernière prophétie de Galadriel est sur le point de se réaliser, et le monde de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres......  
  
Rating : R, pour la suite de l'histoire.  
  
N/A : Parmi cette « nouvelle » communauté, il y a des revenants !!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, c'est moi qui décide !!!! -)  
  
***  
  
Réponse aux reviews !  
  
Phoedora : Coucou toi !!! merci merci merci de suivre mes fics !!!! Voilà la suite, ça te fera de la lecture qd tru rentrera de tes vac ! mdr ! bizzzzzzzzz !!  
  
Nicole Pavlovna : Moui, je sais, c confus ! mais ça ça méclate d essayer de perdre un peu mes lecteurs !! ) Bisous !! et reviens vite ! mdr  
  
Neld : *sursaute* héééé !!! naije pas dit que je me reservais toute modification à lhsitsoire ? ah non,, je lai pas dit...bon, je le dis maintenant alors : JE ME RESERVE LE DROIT D APPORTER UNE QUELCONQUE MODIFICATION A L HISTOIRE. Lol ! pour en revenir aux terres immortelles, le livre qu Aragorn lisait nétait pazs un livre elfique, mais un livre écrit par les humains, et les humains ne connaissent que peu de choses des elfes et du dehors de la terre du milieu......mais merci pour tt les infos, et merci de me suivre, même si je suis insupportable !  
  
Fëariel : Bon...en faite Fëanor ça pourrait être sympas de le faire revenir...parce quil a pas lair banal ni spécialement gentil ! mdr !! je v y réfléchir, ça rentreara bien dans un scénario tordu et abracadabrant...mdr !! merci d infos aussi !!!  
  
Voilà, toujours, si vous voulez la suite, REVIEWEZ !!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapitre II  
  
Visite  
  
[Jardins elfiques de Minas Tirith]  
  
Le roi et sa reine entretiennent une conversation animée. Les yeux dans les yeux, leur communication semble passer autant par ce chemin invisible aux autres que par leurs bouche d où sortent de véritables faeries pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le langage commun des elfes. Leurs visages s'animent au même rythme que leurs lèvres et leur grandeur semble les nimber dune lumière et dune aura incroyablement forte. Ils sont définitivement seuls au milieu des arbres où la brise souffle comme en pleine plaine, pleine forêt. Comme si la citadelle ne se dressait pas un peu plus loin, imposante comme jamais.  
  
_Si nos pressentiments sont les mêmes peut être la coïncidence n'est elle pas ? demande Aragorn, songeur.  
  
_Peut être.....je doute fort dune coïncidence de toutes manières tant cela m'est arrivé avec précision. Réponds Arwen en inclinant la tête.  
  
Ils interrompent leur discussion aussi soudainement qu ils l'ont commencé, et se blottissent dans les bras l un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchent tandis qu ils espèrent tous deux. Un cri retentit, suivit d un bruit de cavalcade effréné. Deux enfants arrivent dans le jardin fleuri, les suit une jeune fille aux allures dignes et au pas d un gracieux sans égal. Aux côtés de la jeune fille, se tient un homme, légèrement plus âgé que celle-ci. Le couple royal les regarde s'approcher, un sourire de bienveillance aux lèvres. La jeune fille si noble est Isilwen. Une des princesses du royaume du Gondor. Du haut de ses 15 ans, elle paraît majestueuse, sa robe mauve volant autour delle. Son frère, Lenwë, est légèrement plus âgé quelle et sa prestance est tout aussi visible. Ils imposent une présence pleine de puissance et de noblesse. Les petites qui courent arrivent devant leurs parents. Elles sont toutes deux habillée en robes de soie bleu, et leurs cheveux volant librement autour d'elles les entourent dune manière délicate. Celebrïan et Eärwen sont soulevées par Arwen et Aragorn qui les assoyent sur leurs genoux tout en leur caressant les cheveux. Suit d un peu plus loin une jeune fille, habillée dune robe très féminine faite d un tissus léger et blanc. Isilwen se tourne vers elle, et avec un sourire, attends quelle arrive à son niveau pour lui prendre la main tout en lui enjoignant de marcher un peu plus vite et de cesser de penser. Galadwen sourit et accélère légèrement le pas. La scène à quelque chose de féerique, celle d une famille unie comme les deux doigts de la main, au milieu de jardins enchanteurs, nimbés de lumière. Les petites quittent les bras des parents, et Isilwen s'approche pour embrasser mère et père. Galadwen et Lenwë l imite, et Aragorn se lève, faisant signe à son fils de le suivre. Il l'entraîne à sa suite, ainsi que Eärwen et Celebrïan. Restées seules avec leur mère, les deux adolescentes s'assoient à ses côtés. Isilwen se pencha vers sa mère et après une inspiration, parla dune voix tendue :  
  
_Maman, je crois savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose.  
  
Elle s'interrompit et sonda le regard maternel pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Mais Arwen n'avait pas bougé, ni fait montre d'étonnement.  
  
_Puis je chevaucher sur Ancalinë aujourd'hui ?  
  
Arwen sourit et regarde sa fille :  
  
_Nous verrons, il faut d'abord que tu retourne à l'étude.  
  
Voyant la mine d Isilwen se décomposer, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fille est tellement semblable à ce quelle était avant que l'éducation ne la change.....Elle ne voulais pas que son enfant perde le feu qui s'était peu à peu éteint en elle. Il n en subsistait que de maigres cendres rougeoyantes qui perduraient grâce à toute sa fratrie et à son époux. Isilwen a de nouveau un visage grave, et demande :  
  
_Mère, sil se passait quelque chose....tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ?  
  
Arwen soupire puis lâche :  
  
_Certaines choses ne sont pas certaines, Isilwen.  
  
Autour d'elles, la nature semble les observer. Le vent s'est tu et le bruit de l'eau semble avoir diminué d'intensité.  
  
***  
  
Les portes de Minas Tirith, enfin. Cinq jours de marche, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je les ai fait. Sans doute pour tomber nez à nez avec la vérité ! Mais laquelle ? Un rire nerveux me prends et je franchis dun pas digne les portes, les brides de ma monture en main. Les gardes sinclinent respectueusement lorsque je demande à voir le Roi. Leur Roi. Jai bien du mal à me faire à ce titre, je nai connu que le rôdeur. Je souris aux serviteurs du roi Elessar et annonce mon nom. Dans leurs yeux, aucdune lueur ne sallume, car personne ne me connaît ici. Mais je suis un elfe et cest sans doute cela qui les retient de me demander dabandonner mes atrles, ou de mencardrer de plus près. Ils ont lai rde ressentir une certaine crainte ou un certain respect à mon égard. Je regarde autour de moi, la salle du trône....elle est toujours aussi blanche et baignée de cette lumière nacrée qui pénètre par les nombreuses fenêtres. Un serviteur après avoir recueilli les propos de lun des gardes se retire pour aller mannoncer. Je suis de retour.  
  
***  
  
A travers les dédales de marbre du palais, ils marchent, le rire des fillettes les accompagnant. De tout ce que l'union avec Arwen à pu lui apporter, leurs enfants sont sans doute ce qu'il désirait le plus, et ce dont il aurait tant souffert sils n'avaient pas été là. Il laisse ses filles à leur préceptrice, et continue sa route avec son fils, jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés à la lourde porte de bois, un domestique s'incline devant le roi et le prince héritier, puis ouvre la porte. Le roi fait signe à son fils de le précéder. Ils vont tous deux s'asseoir autour dune table. Aragorn observe son fils, et son front est plissé par l'inquiétude du poids qu'ajoutera à son protégé la nouvelle qu'il a à lui apprendre. Il commence cependant à parler :  
  
_Tu vas devoir bientôt commencer ton apprentissage au sein de la garnison. Je voudrais que tu puisses être aux commandes dune armée avant que tes plus belles années ne soient totalement passées, bien qu en tant que semi elfe, tu en ai encore bon nombre devant toi.  
  
Les dents serrées, Lenwë acquiesce. Il na de toutes façons que peu de choix, pense t-il. Et il ne pourra pas renier éternellement le faite qu'il soit le prince héritier du trône du Gondor. Il est si semblable à son père par bien des aspects que c en est déconcertant. Comme lui, Lenwë est inquiété par toutes ces responsabilités, et il préférerait s'enterrer à six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'entendre répéter qu un jour il lui succédera sur ce trône.  
  
_De plus, tu as 18 ans maintenant. Il serait peut être tant de songer à te trouver épouse.  
  
Aragorn lève les mains en signe d'apaisement devant l'expression de son fils qui est passé du calme à la panique. Un rire lui échappe. Il se revoit si souvent en lui.  
  
_Je te le dis si tôt, c'est dans ton intérêt, tu pourras ainsi choisir compagne. Je nai pas l'intention de t en imposer une, quelque bon parti que ce soit.  
  
Lenwë avale sa salive et déglutit avec difficulté.  
  
_Bientôt il y aura les bals de l'été, puis les cérémonies. Je pense que tu y feras ton entrée en tant que prince héritier cette fois ci.  
  
Aragorn regarde son fils, et s aperçoit avec soulagement que celui-ci à reprit son masque d'impassibilité et se contente de hocher gravement la tête. Il ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à ajouter quelque chose, mais il est interrompu par le bruit dune porte qu on ouvre. Un domestique se précipite dans la pièce et se répand en excuses, devant le regard amusé du roi qui, malgré les années déjà passées à son poste ne s habituera jamais à être considéré comme un souverain.  
  
_Votre majesté, dit le domestique en s'inclinant, dune voix hachée par le souffle qui lui manque, quelqu'un...quelqu'un...vous demande à la porte.....il dit.....il dit être un ami de longue date à vous....  
  
***  
  
Serais ce lui ? Ou l un des autres ? Qui d'autre pourrait il être annoncé à moi ? Je me lève brusquement et sort en marchant d un pas vif de la bibliothèque. Dans mon cœur les émotions se mêlent. Une suite de coïncidences ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Enfin, j'arrive a la salle du trône. Et je vois, là, dans un coin, un étranger vêtu manifestement dune cape elfique. Il est de dos, et mes gardes l'entourent. Je leur fais signe de s'éloigner, et je vois apparaître une longue chevelure blonde.  
  
***  
  
Le visage d Aragorn s éclaire et après avoir remercié chaleureusement son serviteur, il se lève et entraînant son fils dans son sillage, se rend jusqu aux portes de la citadelle. Là, un homme habillé de vêtements elfique se tient à côté de trois gardes, qui l encadrent prudemment, sans cependant donner l'impression au nouveau venu qu'il est considéré comme suspect. L homme hôte son capuchon, découvrant une tête blonde aux longs cheveux blond et aux oreilles pointues. Aragorn sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et faisant fi de toute retenue, se précipite vers l elfe pour le serrer contre lui. Legolas ayant la réserve des elfes, semble surpris par cette étreinte joyeuse, mais quelques secondes après, son visage s éclaire et il rend son étreinte au Roi.  
  
_Legolas ! Mon ami, vous avez du faire longue route pour venir jusqu ici depuis la forêt noire ! Quel vent vous porte t-il ?  
  
Legolas rie doucement de l'empressement d Aragorn, et réplique :  
  
_Je vous le direz à la condition que vous nous mettiez en lieu sûr dans votre bureau et que vous me permettiez de me restaurer ici et de m y reposer pendant quelques jours !  
  
_Quelques jours ? Vous resterez bien quelques semaines ? Ajoute Aragorn malicieusement. Mais allons donc, sil faut vous restaurer avant que vous ne me fassiez la moindre confidence, mieux vaudrait que vous mangiez maintenant.  
  
Il fait signe à deux des domestiques de transmettre le message. Ceux-ci s'inclinent et se retournent. La plupart sont ébahis. Jamais ils n'ont vu leur Roi manifester autant une quelconque émotion, du moins en public. Aragorn entraîne Legolas vers les jardins, en attendant que les mets ne soient prêts. Ils arrivent à proximité du banc où sont assises Arwen, Isilwen et Galadwen. Arwen, levant les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provient le son des pas qui trouble leurs conversation, reste figée. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que sa vue ne l'abuse pas, puis esquisse un timide sourire de bienvenue à l'égard de son cher amis. Le visage d Isilwen s'illumine, et sa mère na aucun mal à s'imaginer pourquoi. Les intuitions de sa fille se sont révélées juste, et elle en est heureuse.  
  
***  
  
Je le vois s'avancer vers nous. Et je reste bouche bée devant une telle grâce, une telle élégance. Il émane de lui quelque chose d indéfinissable. Sans doute l'aura elfique. Il à l'air intouchable, insaisissable. Il a l'air de lire au plus profond de chacune des âmes qui se présentent à lui. Lui et ma mère se dévorent des yeux. Elle a l'air subjuguée, comme si elle était victime dune apparition. Mais c'est bien le cas. Me reviennent en mémoire ce quelle m a raconté. Elle à 3000 ans, Legolas en a 3050 environ. Cela fait des siècles qu ils se connaissent. Avec lui elle a fait les quatre cents coups. Jusqu'à ce qu ils soient séparés par une quelconque distance ou des interdictions. Ils en ont toujours souffert, et pourtant aucun ne l a montré. Puis est venu le jour où elle à rencontré mon père, à Rivendell, au milieu d un buisson de Lilas. Ce jour là, elle a su que Legolas n'était pas celui qui serait lié à son destin, mais que c'était cet homme, Aragorn Elessar qu elle aimerait. Cet homme si plein de courage, et si beau....et pourtant, elle na jamais vraiment oublié Legolas. Je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux. Et je comprends pourquoi. Une chevelure dorée, des yeux bleus recelant un infini de blessures secrètes et de guerres déclarées....tout le charme, la beauté et les particularités de la race des elfes émanent de lui. Je réajuste légèrement ma robe mauve, et lui adresse un sourire quelque peu contraint. Je ne sais à quoi m'attendre, et il me prend de si haut.....  
  
***  
  
Elles sont là. Arwen Undomiel, la plus belle elfe de la terre du milieu, et deux de ses filles. Comme elles lui ressemblent ! Même yeux, mêmes lèvres, mêmes cheveux, et même teint pâle nimbé de lumière. Il n'est pas visible quelles ne sont que des semi elfes. Je sens en moi que des décennies se sont écoulées, alors que je n'avais pas conscience du temps qui passait. Voilà l'étrange. Les elfes ne ressentent pas le mouvement du temps, leur immortalité les y en empêche. C'est si étrange, je ne pensais pas ressentir une telle émotion en les voyant. Une tristesse indicible m'envahit, moi qui erre toujours sans but, sans avoir trouvé mon véritable amour. Mon regard tombe sur L aînée de ses deux filles. Un sourire étrange s'étale sur ses lèvres, mais son regard est réservé, glacé. Quai je fais ?  
  
***  
  
Legolas, un fantôme sorti tout droit de mon passé. Ce n'est pas tant le temps passé à penser à lui des décennies plus tôt qui me marque, mais la trace qu'il a à jamais laissé dans mon cœur. Comme je suis heureuse de le revoir ! Peut être est il porteur de bonnes nouvelles ! Et comme Aragorn à l'air transporté.....Ils sont liés par quelque chose d indéfinissable tous les deux. Une Amitié aussi étrange qu invraisemblable, et pourtant aussi forte que possible.  
  
***  
  
Arwen se lève pour accueillir chaleureusement le prince elfe. Galadwen et Isilwen imitent leur mère. Galadwen fixe Legolas de ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'admiration alors qu Isilwen affiche une moue sceptique. Pour elle, Legolas n'est qu'une légende et elle ne la jamais vu faire quelque action héroïque que ce soit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de montrer une certaine réticence à l'idée que cet intrus Vienne s immiscer dans leur vie. Elle sous estime sa mère, elle croit son cœur plus tendre qu'il ne l est. Comme tous, elle a parfois tendance à oublier que celle-ci à des siècles de souffrances et de joies derrière elle.  
  
_Quelles nouvelles vous amène donc dans nos contrées ? demande Arwen  
  
Legolas sourit, tous manifestent un empressement si flagrant qu'il en est étonné et se dit que finalement, le voyage ne sera peut être pas vain.  
  
_Rien de capital, ma Reine.  
  
Arwen le regarde sévèrement. D un air qui veut dire clairement : pas de quelconque cérémonie entre nous. Nous nous connaissons, il n y a pas lieu de faire comme si nous étions des inconnus, ou comme si vous étiez de notre peuple. Un raclement de gorge, et tous se tournent dans la direction du bruit.  
  
_La déjeuner est prêt, Majesté, dit un domestique en s'adressant au Roi.  
  
Celui-ci le remercie et le domestique prend congé.  
  
_Allons nous restaurer, voulez vous ? J avoue mourir de faim.  
  
A suivre. 


End file.
